Por ti
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un Sakura centric, espero que les guste. ONESHOT


Por ti

Nota inicial –Este es un Sakura-centric, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero si fueran míos, no duden que los prestaría XD, espero les guste este pequeño one-shot, pasen un buen día.

**_Por ti_**

Desde hace tanto tiempo, me gustas.

Tu cabello, tu porte, tu frialdad, todo de ti me gusta.

Hasta hace tiempo, creí que podría cambiar, que cambiaría por ti, y así, tú solo tendrías ojos para mí.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Hasta hace algún tiempo, creí que podría tenerte…

Lo sé muy bien, no soy la única que te acecha. Tanto hombres como mujeres, gente normal hasta criminales iban tras de ti, por tu talento natural, por lo que tu nombre significaba.

Sasuke Uchiha, tu solo nombre imponía un respeto, una admiración.

Hasta el tiempo que coincidimos, creí más que nunca en las posibilidades de tenerte para mí, por lo que me juré que haría lo que fuera.

Y entonces, pasó.

Una maldición.

El hechizo del poder.

El trágico recuerdo que tu sangre grabó en cada célula de tu ser.

Envidia.

¿Por qué, siendo tan fuerte, te dejaste caer como un niño pequeño?

¿Qué pasó contigo?

Hasta hace tiempo, creí que haría cuanto fuera por ti. Guiada ciegamente por un deseo egoísta.

Quería que me miraras, que me trataras como a la cosa más importante de tu vida, que me amaras.

¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

Hasta hace unas horas, eso dejó de ser un simple recuerdo del pasado: Inconscientemente, lo volví una necesidad de mi presente.

En las noches, casi no puedo dormir ya que tu recuerdo llena mi mente, y todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos está cargado de dolor, pesar, sacrificio, entrega¿para qué hicimos tanto?, Sasuke¿por qué me esforcé tanto para ti?

En realidad, esa pregunta tiene implícita la respuesta, una respuesta tan simple pero tan difícil de aceptar. Por ti.

Por ti, desde ese día, quedé atrapada en un infierno, un infierno personal, al que nadie tenía acceso y del que nadie, ni siquiera tú, podría llegar a salvarme.

Un infierno en el cuál vivo sola, a pesar de mis amigos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarme y hacerme sonreír, me siento mal por ellos, ya que mi mente y mi corazón conocen sus intenciones, pero solo las percibo como una especie de apoyo, y me hacen sufrir, por que es lo que espero y deseo de ti, a pesar de que sé que jamás me corresponderás.

Ahora mismo, estoy llorando por ti.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, y muchos más, todos ellos han arriesgado estúpidamente sus vidas para que regreses, para que el Sasuke Uchiha que tanto admirábamos y apreciábamos regresara.

Para que volviéramos a ser rivales y compañeros, para seguir viviendo como amigos y hermanos.

Y un día, ese mismo día al terminar la noche, al terminar las que creí serían mis últimas lágrimas por ti, Naruto te trajo a rastras de vuelta.

En ese momento, todos se reunieron alrededor de ti. Estabas gravemente herido, y no dejabas de murmurar cosas incomprensibles. Naruto te repetía una y otra vez palabras de ánimo, y me percaté de que él tampoco se veía muy bien que digamos.

-Sasuke, somos tus amigos, recuerda que siempre te apoyaremos, así nos corran a todos de la villa.

Y en ese momento, hiciste algo imperdonable.

Clavaste tu katana en el costado de Naruto, quien siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarte, a superarte, a salvarte¡A TU AMIGO!

Todos trataron de separarlos, pero Naruto no quería que nadie se entrometiera. Agarró a Sasuke de las muñecas y comenzaron un enfrentamiento de resistencia.

-No necesito su lástima, déjenme en paz o los mataré a todos.

Ahora mismo, estoy llorando de nueva cuenta por ti.

Estoy llorando por todo, los recuerdos que permanecen en mi memoria me carcomen a 1000 por segundo, mi pecho sufre por todo, por que nos dejaste, por que nos has lastimado, por que jamás volveremos a ver a nuestro Sasuke Uchiha.

Por que nos has traicionado.

Estás en una situación precaria, en la que cualquiera podría matarte, y aún así no estás dispuesto a olvidar tu rencor, tu odio, tus frustraciones…

Pero ¿qué culpa tenemos nosotros? Atacaste a tu mejor amigo¿Qué culpa tiene Naruto de todos tus males? Estás malinterpretando nuestras palabras ¿por qué no aceptas de una maldita vez la realidad? Naruto al fin logra sacarse tu katana del cuerpo, pero no te ha soltado aún, Sasuke¿por qué no tienes el valor de ver más allá de tus ojos? Ves con odio auténtico a Naruto y a cada uno de nosotros, quienes tomamos posiciones defensivas, pero Sasuke¿por qué, a pesar de lo que ves, a pesar de que todos y cada uno de tus amigos, aquí presentes contigo, quienes se han arriesgado por ti, nos miras con odio, como si te estorbáramos?

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! –Gritó Naruto al fin, y la presión que ejerció en la muñeca de Sasuke logró que soltara la katana- ¡Sasuke¿Por qué? Itachi ya está muerto, y todos estamos dispuestos a perdonarte¿por qué haces esto?

Tu amigo me quitó las palabras de mi boca. Tu amigo, a quien estás intentando matar, a quien, desde el principio, apoyaste y envidiaste, disfrazando tus verdaderos sentimientos y expresándolos a solas con él, tu amigo, aún te aprecia, aún está dispuesto a perdonarte.

Sasuke¿Es que acaso te quieres morir?

Si es así, entonces, cumpliré tu deseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, ante la sorpresa de todos, Sakura tomó varias kunai's, y las ensartó en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sobra decir que todos se sorprendieron por esa acción, y más al ver cómo Sakura, a pesar de los chillidos de Naruto, tomaba la katana y la ensartaba en el cuello del chico con fuerza, como si todo el rencor que él sentía se hubiera pasado a ella.

-Sakura –fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar los demás, pero inmediatamente, como si se tratara de la única solución, o el último deseo, el Uchiha tomó a la chica del brazo y le dio un beso, antes de caer inerte a sus pies.

-Sasuke… -la kunoichi llevó su mano a sus labios, ante el silencio de los demás, ya que pudo jurar que, al momento de atravesarlo, Sasuke Uchiha se veía feliz- ¡SASUKE!

Nadie se atrevió a decir más. Cada uno tomó un ángulo diferente, tratando de evitar mirar a la chica, quien de nueva cuenta, derramara lágrimas de auténtico dolor por él.

Al día siguiente, Sakura, en las afueras de la aldea, visitaba por enésima vez la tumba de su amado Sasuke.

-Tal parece que el destino no quiso que fuéramos felices –la joven mujer se arrodilló a un lado, y dejó una pequeña carta para él- Si de verdad, aunque solo fue por un instante, sentías algo auténtico por mí, rezaré, Sasuke, rezaré por ti, para que, si existe otra vida, podamos encontrarnos, podamos evitar esos errores que nos desviaron de nuestro camino…

Tocó con delicadeza la leyenda que fue impuesta en la tumba del Uchiha, y sonrió con auténtica tristeza.

-Adiós… y gracias.

FIN

Nota final –Uf! No esperaba que la inspiración regresara y menos de esa manera. Espero les haya gustado este one shot, nos leemos pronto y les deseo mucha suerte.

Gracias por leer mi fic, y recuerden: Las instantáneas siguen, son 25 y ya va una. (La dos está en proceso)


End file.
